The Little Engine That Could
by Snape with Oranges
Summary: When two strapping young men of questionable background meet at a shindig what will the result be by the end of the night? Especially since both parties have different agendas. JPSS. SLASH Rated M for a reason. Don't like, don't read.


"Scull, scull, scull, sc…" the words ceased to make sense to one James Potter as he polished off the last bottle of sherry.

James dropped the empty bottle and staggered about as the audience cheered. Someone, he assumed it was Sirius, clapped him on the shoulder and said, "Well done!"

James gave a cheesy grin and took a beer from the refreshment table. He plopped himself down on a leather seat. He blinked in surprise as he heard a squeal of indignation.

"What the hell?" James slurred, as he felt a warm body beneath him.

"I could ask you the same question!" came the somewhat pissed off sounding response. James moved over off whoever he'd sat on.

"Sorry 'bout that," he said, eyeing up the person beside him, "Oh, it's you Severus."

Severus Snape glared at him, "So what if it is?"

"Oh, nothing. Never took you for a party animal Snape," James said with a smirk. He took another swig of beer and gave Severus the once-over.

He was slim, with very pale skin and shoulder-length black hair. He had dark eyes and a slightly hooked nose, and was dressed in black jeans and a black shirt. He wasn't exactly hot, James thought to himself, but he had an interesting look.

James saw Severus flush and lurch back at his leering look, "Well, you don't know me!" Severus sneered, but avoiding James's eyes.

James nodded, that was true. Severus was always very reserved. He'd probably never had a girlfriend, never kissed anyone, let alone slept with anyone, probably too prudish to look at himself nude.

James didn't realize he had been voicing his thoughts, but when Severus slapped him he knew he must have said something embarrassing – judging by his huge blush.

"I **have so** had a girlfriend," Severus squawked. James chuckled and saw his opportunity. He pushed himself as close as possible to Severus.

"Yeah, but I bet you've **never** had a boyfriend!"

The skin on Severus's face grew even paler than usual. "Wha…what do you mean by that?" he asked. He tried to sound casual, but the slight stammer in his voice gave him away.

James smirked, "I meant what I said…I'll bet you've never had a boyfriend, or even a casual fuck-buddy."

"So what?" Severus said, attempting a sneer, "maybe I don't want one."

James gave him an incredulous look. "Yeah right," he sneered. "Poor Sevy-wevy," James' tone became very patronizing, "Nobody wuvs him."

"Shut up," Severus snarled.

"Nobody wuvs him, nobody wuvs him."

Severus hurled himself at James, who started laughing raucously.

"Shut up," he hissed as he slapped and flailed on top of James. However, no matter how vicious the attack, Severus was no match for the Quidditch-toned muscles beneath him.

James sighed; he was getting tired of the writhing mass above him. With a quick flip he switched their position.

Severus gave a yelp of surprise before his lips were claimed in a sloppy kiss. He struggled to push James off him, and at last the Gryffindore god moved away a little.

"What the hell were you doing?" Severus hissed.

"Kissing you, of course," James looked affronted, "didn't you like it?"

"I don't know," Severus said, wondering if James was taking the piss.

"What do you mean you don't know?" James asked, his handsome face scrunched up in confusion.

"I mean, I was too busy pushing you away to notice."

James smirked, "Ok, well don't struggle this time," he leaned close to Severus, but the Slytherin pushed him away again.

"Why are you doing this?" he muttered, feeling the colour rise in his cheeks.

James looked amused, "'Cause I want to kiss you again, you ass."

"But…what if someone sees?" Severus asked.

"So what if they do?" James replied.

"No! I can't. Not with all these people here," Severus said desperately.

He looked at James. He was wearing a white shirt which was unbuttoned half-way, showing off his toned and lightly tanned chest. His legs were enclosed in tight black jeans that looked like he'd been poured into them. His wavy black hair was tousled. He was gorgeous, to say the least, Severus thought. He could have any girl - or guy – in the school. So what the hell was he doing coming on to a lowly Slytherin?

James sighed; he looked into the distressed face of Severus. He loosened his grip on him. Severus breathed a sigh of relief; James felt the tension leave Severus's previously rigid body. Severus furrowed his brow at the sudden cease of attention, even, to his utter shock, a bit of disappointment.

James made to move away. "What, that's it?" Severus asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Wha…?" James asked, not understanding the feisty little Slytherin's problem.

"Well, you just physically assault me…and when I tell you to stop, you do."

James blinked, was he too drunk to understand? Severus sensed his confusion and pushed himself up to kiss him.

For once in his life James was actually surprised, but he quickly recovered and took control of the kiss.

"Why don't we go somewhere a little more…private?" James gasped when the two came up for air.

Severus blushed; he'd never done this sort of thing before. He felt a wave of panic wash over him – what if he did things wrong? What if James laughed at him?

"Come on," James said as he stood up. He pulled Severus off the couch and led him out of the room and down the corridor.

"Where are we going?" Severus asked, very much aware that James was still holding his hand.

"The Room of Requirement," James said with a grin.

Severus gulped with nervous anticipation – that could mean only one thing. Nervous as he was, he was also becoming rather aroused. James noticed and smirked smugly – he loved it when he had a positive effect on someone.


End file.
